


Café

by Nakuru



Category: Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni | Higurashi When They Cry
Genre: Community: 30vicios, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-20
Updated: 2006-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oishi nunca deja de intentar conseguir alguna nueva pista.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Café

—Sonozaki-san, el café es para la mesa cinco. —A pesar de que era extraño que alguien en Angel Mort, lugar conocido por sus postres, pidiese sólo un café, tomó la bandeja sin decir nada y se dirigió a la mesa.

Seguramente sólo se trataba de algún otaku que no tenía suficiente dinero y quería pasar más tiempo en el local para poder ver, o incluso fotografiar, a una de las meseras, la segunda _atracción_ de Angel Mort.

—Gracias por esperar —dijo, colocando el pedido sin mirar al cliente -no era necesario, al fin de cuentas-, pero éste la detuvo.

—Sonozaki Shion-san, ha pasado mucho tiempo. —La menor de las gemelas Sonozaki no tuvo que girar para saber quien era, podía reconocer aquella voz fácilmente: se trataba de Oishi Kuraudo.

—Buenas tardes, Oishi-san —saludó cortésmente—. Lamento no poder hablar con usted en este momento, estoy en la mitad de mi turno —dijo en un intento por alejarse del hombre lo más pronto posible.

—No creo que eso sea problema. —Oishi señaló el asiento frente a él y sacó su placa cuando vio que otra de las meseras se acercaba con una expresión preocupada. La joven, al ver la placa, se alejó rápidamente.

 _"Abuso de poder"_ pensó Shion, molesta. Aun así se sentó frente al hombre y esperó.

—Oh, definitivamente incluso el café es bueno aquí —comentó el hombre tomando un sorbo de su bebida—. Debería venir más seguido antes de retirarme.

—¿Oishi-san? —preguntó Shion. Estaba segura que el policía no estaba allí con intenciones de mantener una conversación; lo que no sabía era como hacer que el hombre fuese al grano.

—Sí, ya llegó la hora de descansar. Este será el último año que veré la maldición de Oyashiro-sama —continuó el hombre, ignorándola—. Me pregunto a quién _harán_ desaparecer este año... —Shion mordió su labio e intentó calmarse.   
Odiaba lo que implicaba el policía, quien, en vez de hablar sobre los asesinatos, había mencionado la parte incierta de la maldición.

La parte que, tal vez, Satoshi había sufrido...

—Por supuesto, esto no es de interés para una jovencita que no vive en Hinamizawa. —Oishi rió fuertemente y sacó su libreta—. La razón por la que estoy aquí es ésta —dijo al fin con voz seria mientras ponía una fotografía borrosa sobre la mesa—. Dicen que la tomaron en la estación de Okinomiya, una semana después de la desaparición de Houjo. —Shion observó la imagen, nerviosa, y no tardó en ver al fondo una cabeza rubia.

—No es, no puede ser —dijo después de un rato, intentando mantenerse, en apariencia, tranquila.

—Sin duda. —Oishi volvió a guardar la foto en su libreta—. Si Houjo Satoshi hubiese huido al menos llevaría una maleta.

—¿Entonces...? —¿Qué era lo que pretendía el policía?

—Pensé que la novia de Houjo sabría algo nuevo —la interrumpió, riendo una vez más.

—¿Qué tipo de broma es esta? —Shion se levantó de inmediato, había perdido la paciencia. ¡Nada de lo que habían hablado tenía sentido! Era como si el hombre únicamente estuviese allí para echarle más sal a su herida.

—Shion-san, si sabe algo no olvide llamarme. —Las palabras de Oishi consiguieron que Sonozaki se detuviese antes de alejarse mucho de la mesa.

—Le gustaría resolver la maldición antes de retirarse, ¿verdad? —dijo con odio. El policía no contestó, en vez de eso terminó su café y dejó un par de monedas sobre la mesa.

—Que tenga un buen día, Sonozaki Shion-san.


End file.
